List of The Grim Adventures of Billy
This is a list of episodes of the American animated television series The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, which was created by Maxwell Atoms, and which originally aired on Cartoon Network from August 24, 2001 to November 11, 2007. There were 80 regular half-hour episodes, each of which consisted of two, or even three, shorter segments. Only a small number of episodes consisted of a single segment. Season 1: 2001-2002 This season includes the 13 episodes originally produced as part of Grim & Evil, although only those which are part of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy are summarized in 8 episodes. This season introduces the three main characters, the extremely happy-go-lucky Billy, the sour and cruel Mandy, and the Grim Reaper himself, who is condemned to spend his time being the two kids' best friend. Recurring characters that are presented are Billy's family and friends, including his dumb father, Harold, his slightly mentally unstable mother, Gladys, his spinster aunt, Sis, and his best friend, Irwin. Also introduced are Nergal, the fiendish, supernatural humanoid living lonely in the center of the Earth; Hoss Delgado, the macho spectral exterminator; Eris, the beautiful and crazy goddess of chaos who wields the Apple of Discord; and Sperg, the school bully. Other minor characters that would recur include the timid Pud'n; Atrocia, the host of a TV show that Grim watches; and Granny Grim, always ready to provide supernatural recipes and potions. Season 2: 2003 In this season, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is a standalone show, separate from Evil Con Carne, although the ninth episode, a sketch of Malo Con Carne is tied with other two episodes of Billy and Mandy. There were 9 regular episodes in this season, and the half-hour Halloween special, in which Billy, Mandy and Grim face against Jack O'Lantern. This season introduces the boy-wizard Nigel Planter and supporting characters such as Dean Toadblatt, which constitutes a parody of the Harry Potter franchise. Other characters that make major appearances include Mandy's nemesis, the popular and snobby Mindy; Nergal Jr., the son of Nergal and Billy's aunt, Sis; and Jeff the Spider (voiced by show creator Maxwell Atoms), who is hatched from an egg by Billy. Other characters that return are Hoss Delgado, who battles zombie brownies alongside Billy; and Eris, who keeps scheming to create chaos Season 3: 2004 This season includes 16 regular half-hour episodes. For the most part, from this season on each episode includes only two segments, each of 11 minutes (without commercials), instead of three of 7 minutes each. In this season, new characters that are introduced are Sir Raven (Julian Stone), a humanoid raven that serves as the storyteller for some segments; Lord Pain, the fearsome warrior looking to serve his master, the Grim Reaper; Cerberus, the gigantic, three-headed, fire-breathing dog of Grim; Pinocchio, the puppet made of wood who wants to eat Billy's flesh to become a real boy; Lord Moldybutt, a parody of the Harry Potter villain, Lord Voldemort; and Boogey Man, the Boogeyman himself and a long time adversary of Grim.Irwin's parents are also intreoduced, his father Dick, and his mother Judy, who is revealed to be a mummy.General Skarr, a character from Evil Con Carne, moves to Endsville after the Hector Con Carne's company was sold to oher company who doesn't want to have competition to plan to rule the world. Other characters that feature prominently include Billy's "son", Jeff the Spider; Billy's neglected pet fish, Little Porkchop; Billy and Mandy's school teacher, Eleanor Butterbean; Billy's cousin, Nergal Junior, and his shape-shifting powers;and his acne problems; the Chocolate Sailor, and his The stories presented are varied, including Billy helping out dwarves in their war against the elves; Billy becoming the superhero the Green Squeaker, having the power of being green, squeaking when he moves, and shooting yoghurt from his armpits; and Hoss Delgado, spectral exterminator; Odin, Thor, and other Norse gods, who battle against Billy in Valhalla; Eris and the Apple of Discord; Billy facing his phobia of clowns; Sperg,Billy stealing Mandy's "nerve", to become tough and mean;enchanted candies; the Tooth Fairy, who is an Old West cowboy; Mandy getting a new friend to replace Billy; and Billy getting rid of his "Dinobonoid" action figures. Season 4: 2005 This season has 13 regular episodes. This season marks the first appearance of the three nerds of the Secret Snake Club, a school club dedicated to snakes and their dark powers. Also appearing are Thromnambular, a mysterious talking skull that grants wishes; Wiggy Jiggy Jed, Billy's ideal pet, made from magically combining four dogs; an Invisable duck that makes farting noises; Principal Goodvibes, the friendly but boring principal at Billy and Mandy's school; Daisy, a chupacabra that steps out from the TV while watching a videotape; and Dracula, the senile king of the vampires, now living in a retirement home. Minor characters that would later recur are Judge Roy Spleen, and Irwin's grandmother, Tanya. Recurrent characters that are also featured include Harvey, Bride of Fankenstein, Wolf Man, Scythe 2.0, Sassy Cat Season 5: 2005 53. My Fair Mandy (Double-Length Episode) 54. One Crazy Summoner / Guess What's Coming To Dinner? 55. Mommy Fiercest/The Taking Tree 56. Reap Waliking / The Loser From The Earth's Core 57. Ecto Cooler / Schlubs 58. Prank Call Of Cthulu (Double Length Episode) Characters Introduced *Crabena *Mindy's Mother *Professor Utonium *Mr. Planter *Herfefeni Pfefinfeffer *Dorko Malfly *Eldridge-Johnson Mayer *Mickey Munchle *Cory Nebraska *Scooby Doo *Lord Byron *Sperg's Mother *Cthulhu *Santa Claus *Nancy Claus *Baron Von Ghoulish Season 6: 2006 59. Billy Ocean / Hill Billy 60. Keeper Of The Reaper (Double-Length Episode) 61. The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name / Major Cheese 62. Modern Primitives / Giant Billy And Mandy All-Out Attack 63. The Wrongest Yard / Druid Where's My Car? 64. Herbicidal Maniac / Chaos Theory 65. A Grim Day / Pandora's Lunch Box 66. Billy And Mandy vs The Martians (Double-Length Episode) 67. Dumb-Dumbs And Dragons / Fear And Loathing In Endsville 68. Dad Day Afternoon / Scary Poppins 69. Hurter Monkey / Goodbing And The Hip-Hop-Opotamus 70. Spidermandy / Be A-Fred Be Very A-Fred 71. The Crass Unicorn / Billy And Mandy Begin Characters Introduced *Ziggy *Geppetto *Captain Deadwood the Heartless *Blue Fairy *Uncle Chokey *Fred Fredburger *Blue Vampire Zombie *Blandy *Mighty Moe *Fred flintstone *Cragera *Kittyra *Coach Kilgore *Carrie Ann *Basil *Pandora *Morg *Admiral Wolverine Lightning Bolt *Boss Delguapo *Killdozer *Burt *Nanny *Dickie Galoot *H2O *Mary Francis Season 7: 2006-2007 72. Everything Breaks / The Show That Dare Not Speak Its Name 73. The Secret Snake Club vs P.E. / King Tooten Pooten 74. Billy Gets An A / Yeti Or Not,Here I Come 75. Nergal's Pizza / Hey,Water You Doing? 76. Waking Nightmare / Beware Of The Undertoad 77. The Greatest Love Stoy Ever Told / Detention X 78. Dracula Must Die / Short Tall Tails 79. Nigel Planter And The Order Of The Peanuts / The Incredible Shrinking Mandy 80. El Dia De Los Muertos Estupidos / Heart Burn Characters Introduced *Pinface *Pinface's Sister *Destroyer *Osiris *Poppin Lockin *Abom *Frankenstein *Hariel *King Triceps *Uvula *Larry *Jimmy *Mama Undertoad *Exercise Dude *Miss Slither *Numbuh 2 *Lionel Van Helsing *Guillermo *Coronado *Del Uglio Movies *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *Billy & Mandy:Wrath Of The Spider Queen *Underfist:Halloween Bash Specials *Billy And Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween *Billy And Mandy Save Christmas *Billy And Mandy Moon The Moon *The Grim Adventures Of The Kids Next Door Shorts Billy's Birthday: *Super Myron Brothers *Macoroni Man *Cake It To The Limit *Makeover The Top *The Uninvited *Death Of The Party Irwin Hearts Mandy: *Dream Date *Dracula De Bergerac *Hate In An Elevator *Future Nerd Other Shorts: *Date With Death *Irwin Life! *Fit To Be Tied *Dentally Disturbed *Room Gloom *Senior Power *Frozey The Snowman *Matinee Mandy *Wish Unfullfillment Category:Episodes